Pereza
by CarmesiLight
Summary: Traducción: Según como él lo veía, ella lo hizo caer en su trampa. Ahora era momento de que ella pagara, por así decirlo.
1. Chapter 1

Pereza

 **Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a AnneM. Oliver quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

 **Nota de traductora:** Hola a todos. Esta es una traducción de la historia "Sloth (part 3 of the Seven Deadly Death Eater Tales). Su autora, AnneM. Oliver, me ha dado la autorización de subir la historia en español por lo que le estoy muy agradecida. ¡Espero que disfruten de esta historia!

 **N/A:** Pereza: aversión al trabajo o de cualquier esfuerzo físico. Apatía.

 **Punto de vista de Scabior**

Parado en la esquina de una construcción de ladrillos, a una cuadra de distancia, él vio como una mujer caminaba fuera de la entrada de un gran edificio muggle. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus ojos para protegerlos de la luz solar, mientras que movía su cabeza, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, como si ella estuviera buscando algo…o a alguien. El hombre retrocedió por la esquina para que ella no lo viera.

Él la había estado siguiendo por días, escondiéndose cuidadosamente por los callejones y detrás de los edificios así ella no podría saber que él la estaba siguiendo. Muy pronto, él revelaría su presencia a ella, pero aún no.

¿Ella podría reconocerlo? Reflexiono en su cabeza. El breve encuentro que compartieron 10 años atrás se mantuvo vivo y siempre presente en su mente, pero él no sabía si se podía decir lo mismo de ella. Él estaba seguro que si lo hizo, por alguna razón él sentía una conexión con ella, una conexión que no se había debilitado incluso en sus años de encarcelamiento.

Sí, ella sin lugar a dudas lo recordaba, aunque por razones completamente diferentes a las de él.

Ella comenzó a caminar finalmente, dejando caer su mano a un costado. Caminaba hacia su dirección por lo que él se pego al costado del edificio para que no lo viera. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Si no fuese porque estaban en la parte más concurrida del Londres Muggle el quizá se hubiese revelado en ese momento. Solo quería enfrentarse a ella para medir su reacción.

Pero no, él tenía que esperar. Si había esperado por diez años ¿Qué podía costar unos días más, unas horas más, unos momentos más de su vida?

Él tenía planeado todo con precisión hasta el último detalle. Cuidadosamente, había ensayado lo que iba a decirle. Después de todo, el había tenido mucho tiempo para considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Todo era tan perfecto… realmente lo era. Podría conseguir realmente lo que quería y ni siquiera tendría que trabajar por ello. Ella haría todo el trabajo mientras el cosecharía las recompensas. Sonriendo para sí mismo, él la vio caminar e inhalo de forma profunda. Ah, sí, el recordaba su esencia. Esta se había incrustado en su alma…una mezcla de especies y manzana con extractos de vainilla. Algo demasiado sano, perfecto y muy puro para gente como él.

Un hombre podía perderse con su olor solamente. El recuerdo vago de ese olor lo ayudo a soportar los largos años de encierro en Azkaban, donde pago sus pecados contra ella y toda la humanidad.

Él tuvo que reírse de este último pensamiento.

Ahora ella pagaría por sus pecados también. Porque en su humilde opinión, sus pecados eran peores que los de él. Su pecado fue el sentimiento de pesar y remordimiento que él sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Esos eran extraños y dolorosos sentimientos que él nunca sintió hasta que la conoció, y no volvería a sentirlos una vez que acabara con ella. A veces el arrepentimiento era tan duro como si arriba de él cayera un diluvio. No le gustaba esa sensación. No era justo que él sintiera culpa mientras ella estaba tan tranquila. No pudo evitar que las personas inocentes resultaran heridas. No pudo evitar que ella resultara herida.

El tampoco podía evitar el dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella, lo que ocurría casi a diario.

Pronto, ella pagaría que su corazón, que ya estaba negro volviera a sentir.

Cuando el cerraba sus ojos por las noche, la veía sufriendo de dolor en el suelo. Sentado solo en su pequeña habitación del hotel, la que se convirtió en su hogar por pocos días, el podía oír sus gritos. La torturaron y abusaron de ella, no era más que una niña en esos momentos, y ella emitió gritos de dolor y agonía pura, y por alguna razón se culpaba a él mismo por eso.

¿Cuándo sucedió esto? El no podía recordar un solo momento de su anterior vida que el sintiera empatía por alguien. Si vida entera fue marcada por una máscara perfecta de frialdad, hasta que ella apareció y lo arruino.

Realmente todo era culpa de ella, y esa era la razón de lo que iba a hacer. La odiaba. Verdaderamente lo hacía ¿Cómo hacia ella que él se sintiera mal por algo que era su derecho innato de hacer? Él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo-su deber- y no podía encontrar error en eso ¿Verdad? Bueno, no más.

Saliendo de su escondite, camino por un grupo de muggles justo a tiempo para verla entrar al conocido pub que la llevaría al Callejón Diagon. Él no esperaba que ella entrara ahí hoy, pero estaba bien. Esto simplemente significaba que había llegado el momento de revelarse.

Pasando a través de la multitud, pensó que todo estaba funcionando de manera perfecta, mas esplendido de lo que nunca pensó. Pronto, estaría haciendo su voluntad, pagando su penitencia en lugar de él.

Ella desapareció de su vista, pero no importaba. Él sabía dónde encontrarla. Espero cinco minutos hasta que finalmente el ingreso al pub.

 **El encuentro**

"Hola, Tom" Hermione llamo al camarero mientras caminaba a la parte posterior del bar, hacia el portal que se comunicaba con el Callejón Diagon. Sacando su varita, ella golpeó la pared de ladrillos con la punta de la misma haciendo el patrón para luego atravesarlo, dejando atrás el Londres Muggle, pasando al Londres Mágico.

Por alguna razón, ella miro hacia atrás apenas ella toco la acera. Tenía los pelos de sus brazos y cuello en punta desde que comenzó a caminar esa tarde. Sentía como si alguien la estuviese observando, o siguiendo, y no era un sentimiento vago sino una real de temor.

No era la primera vez en esos días que se sentía así. Mirando hacia atrás una vez más, ello solo vio a algunas brujas y magos caminando, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Ninguno de ellos le dio un sentimiento de alerta.

Continuando con su recorrido, ella se dirigió a un pequeño edificio que albergaba su oficina, tiro de la puerta y atravesó la entrada. Ese pequeño edificio estaba en la desembocadura del Callejón Knockturn, lo que lo hizo el lugar perfecto para su trabajo.

Arrojo su bolso y su chaqueta en una silla para luego sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Solo entonces se detuvo de repente, jadeando. Alguien más estuvo allí. Ella lo sabía tan bien como su propio nombre.

Dando un paso hacia la silla donde había arrojado su bolso, por tanto, su varita, la saco de su vaina e hizo una pausa. Luego, se dio vuelta lentamente con su varita en mano.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un hombre estaba en la esquina más alejada de su oficina, de pie, entre medio de la oscuridad y de la poca luz que se filtraba por su ventana. Su rostro estaba completamente en sombras, pero sus manos estaban en la luz. Ella pudo distinguir que estaban vacías para su alivio.

"¿Quién eres?" ella pregunto con voz firme y su mano agarrando de manera fuerte la varita. Apuntaba hacia la persona, alerta.

Ella no tenía miedo, por extraño que parezca. Sabía que debía sentirlo pero no pasaba nada. Cuando el hombre no respondió, ella volvió a preguntar con más fuerza "Le pregunte quien eres y me gustaría saber que está haciendo aquí"

El hombre cruzo las piernas por los tobillos, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo de cuero.

"Por favor, mantenga sus manos donde pueda verlas".

El saco las manos de sus bolsillos de a poco, luego cruzándolas también, diciendo "Desde que me dijo 'por favor', cariño, voy a cumplir. Pero tengo que avisarte que estoy desarmado, si eso es lo que te preocupa".

Con agilidad y gracia, el movió sus piernas lentamente, descruzándolas y apartándose de la pared. Sin embargo, su rostro aun estaba parcialmente oculto.

"De un paso a la luz", exigió.

"Simplemente estoy aquí para hacerte una pregunta, si no te importa, ¿Podría bajar tú varita? A menos que quieras que te muestre la mía, ya que tú me enseñas la tuya"

"No" dijo de forma rotunda. Ella no iba a negociar con un hombre escondido en la esquina de su oficina de abogados. "Ahora responda mi pregunta acerca de quién es usted y luego de un paso amablemente hacia la luz".

"Bien, bien, lo hare, mi amor, pero si lo hago, bajaras tú varita ¿De acuerdo?" El levanto sus manos hacia arriba, alejándolas de su cuerpo. "Ya ves, es una cuestión de confianza ¿No crees? Confió en que no vas a hechizar a un hombre desarmado, y tú tienes que confiar en mí también".

Se movió por completo a la luz y luego le sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando vio su rostro. De repente, su mundo se movió, los recuerdos inundaban su mente. Esa terrible noche…tolo lo que ella había soportado…la malvada mujer…los pensamientos llegaron de forma repentina con fragmentos de imágenes, dejando casi caer su varita de la sorpresa.

Agarrándola más fuerte, para que no se caiga, se dio cuenta que se estaba causando ella misma daño con el agarro. El dolor la estabilizo de los recuerdos. Cuando encontró su voz, le pregunto "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Sr. Scabior?"

 **Respondiendo la pregunta**

La pequeña sangre sucia le reconoció. Debía de haber sabido que lo haría. Bueno, eso estaba bien, muy bien. Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles y a él le gustaban las cosas fáciles. El odiaba trabajar muy duro por lo que quería.

"Tú me recuerdas ¿Verdad?" pregunto lo obvio, moviéndose más cerca de ella, bajando sus manos mientras se acercaba.

"Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdo" ella le dijo con los dientes apretados, su agarre de la varita nunca vacilo "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

"¿Cómo en verdad?" sin necesidad de seguir explicando, "Tenía miedo de que mis diez años de prisión hubiesen alterado mi buen aspecto hasta el punto de tener que convencerte que era yo. Es bueno saber que no es el caso, cariño".

El observaba como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba mientras se concentraba en sus palabras. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba tratando de pensar cuál sería su siguiente pregunta. El estaba seguro que era un reto para ella permanecer estable, cuando la presencia de él probablemente le había deformado la vida perfecta que tenia. A juzgar de la expresión dura que tenia, el iba a tener que ser muy cuidadoso para conseguir lo que quería de ella.

"En serio, tu puedes poner tu varita hacia abajo", repitió. "La mía está en mi bolsillo, dentro de mi abrigo. Incluso tu puedes tenerla pero solo mientras hablamos. Acabo de recibirla de vuelta y me siento apegado a ella, ¿Sabes? Yo odiaría perderla de nuevo". Movió sus manos lentamente dentro de su largo abrigo de cuero, sacó su varita y se inclino hacia adelante para colocarla sobre el escritorio.

Mientras se inclinaba más cerca, el inhalo una bocanada de su familiar e intoxicante esencia. La fragancia fue lo que lo sostuvo por diez largos años –torturándolo- haciéndole incapaz de olvidar. Por una razón, el aroma embriagador de ella, junto con el hecho de que ella se había vuelto más hermosa con la edad, hicieron hervir su sangre. ¿Qué derecho tenia ella de oler de forma tan buena, tan pura, tan sana? 'Acaso ella no había sufrido también?

¿Qué derecho tenia ella de lucir más deseable de lo que el destino podía permitir?

¿Qué derecho tenia ella de abrir esas emociones en él –latentes y familiares por el tiempo- que no eran bienvenidas? Habría preferido que ella lo hubiese maldecido apenas entro por la puerta, en vez de atacar a sus sentidos con su belleza, bondad y luz.

Maldita ella.

Joder, esto no iba como él lo había planeado. Moviéndose lentamente, dio un paso cerca de ella y se sentó en la silla de la derecha frente a su escritorio, donde ella solía sentarse, estaba seguro. "¿Por qué no te sientas, mi ángel? Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir, tú y yo".

Sorprendiéndolo, ella se sentó en la silla del otro lado del escritorio, incluso bajo su varita. "¿Qué es lo que usted y yo tendríamos que discutir, Sr. Scabior?

"Bueno, déjame explicarte", comenzó.

Hermione no podía pensar como él podía estar hablando y hablando sobre 'justicia' y 'hacer las cosas bien' y en el hecho de que él estaba frente suyo. Scabior, el ladrón, estaba sentado en su escritorio, llamándola a ella de todas las formas de cariño, confundiendo el infierno fuera de ella. Ese hombre era el responsable de la captura de Harry, Ron y ella. Él fue el responsable de entregarlos en la Mansión Malfoy durante su búsqueda de los horrocrux, y él fue el responsable, indirectamente, de su posterior tortura. Él fue la razón de que ella fue torturada hasta casi llegar a la muerte, casi a la locura, por Bellatix Lestrange.

Lo último que ella había oído de él era que continuaba su condena en Azkaban, y aunque los dementores ya no custodiaban la prisión mágica, el lugar seguía siendo inquietante y desgarrador. Sabía eso porque a menudo pasaba por allí debido a su trabajo. Y como sucedía a menudo, los últimos diez años habían alterado al hombre hasta el extremo.

Ella recordaba cuando el usaba ropa que parecía una mezcolanza de colores y diseños. Hoy en día, el usaba simplemente unos pantalones, botas y camiseta negras. Lo único que le resultaba familiar era su largo abrigo de cuero.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella…todo en negro…también lucía diferente por otras cosas. Su pelo, una vez largo, con trenzas y rastas por la espalda, lucia corto ahora, aunque todavía era lo suficientemente largo para que caiga por su cara. El tenía una especie de marca extraña, supuso que un tatuaje, debajo de su ojo izquierdo, y tenía más alrededor de su cuello y muñecas.

Supuso que podría decirse que el aun lucia un buen aspecto; sin embargo, todo lo que veía ella en él era el horror y sufrimiento de su pasado.

¿Qué quería? El aun no lo decía, en cambio, el estaba hablando sobre cosas mundanas como el tiempo y el precio del té. Ella se movió hacia delante de su asiento, colocando su varita arriba del escritorio. Solamente después, ella lo freno e hizo la pregunta de un millón de galeones.

"Deje de hablar y responde mi pregunta anterior. ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere? ¿Por qué esta usted aquí?

El sonrió. Los contornos de sus ojos se arrugaron pero Hermione sentía que su sonrisa era sincera. Espero pacientemente su respuesta, aun pensando en su sonrisa, en sus dientes blancos, sus ojos azules, sus manos con dedos largos y elegantes…que se movieron rápidamente hasta tomar su varita de arriba del escritorio.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

Ahora sí una sonrisa sincera jugo sobre su rostro, mientras se recostaba en su silla detrás del escritorio, cruzando las piernas, haciendo girar la varita en su mano, metiéndola en su abrigo junta a la otra.

"Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien", el dijo suavemente, apuntándola con la varita de él mientras hablaba.

Ella dejo escapar un resoplido poco elegante y dijo "¿No era la búsqueda de personas su fuerte?"

 **Nota de traductora 2:** ¡Hola a todos nuevamente! A partir de ahora todas las notas mías las pondré a final de cada capítulo. Este es un shortfic de 5 capítulos. Es la primera vez que traduzco una historia por lo que cualquier crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida. Espero aprender y mejorar a medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos.

Lo único que pido es que si no les gusta la pareja que hacen Scabior/Hermione no lean, porque este fic trata exclusivamente de ellos.

Mi idea es empezar a traducir historias sobre parejas (solo con Hermione) que no son tan escritas en español. Actualizare una vez por semana. Realmente muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Que tengan un bello día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a AnneM. Oliver quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

 **El núcleo de la historia**

"Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien", dijo Scabior suavemente, apuntándole con la varita de ella mientras hablaba.

Hermione dejó escapar un resoplido poco elegante y dijo: "¿No era la búsqueda de personas su fuerte?"

Él simplemente le sonrió, causándole una sensación de irritación sin fin. Su mente comenzó a dar vuelta por todas las posibilidades de POR QUÉ él estaba allí con la intención de verla. ¿Era por venganza – él le echaba la culpa a ella y Harry por el hecho de que fue a la cárcel? ¿Era por curiosidad – él se preguntaba que había pasado con ella? ¿O era sincero? ¿Él realmente quería que ella encontrara a alguien?, y si es así, ¿por qué ella?

De pie junto a la silla, él caminó alrededor de la mesa, hasta que llegó justo al lado de la silla donde estaba sentada. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que realmente no podía descifrar sus intenciones, lo que le molestaba.

Recostado en su escritorio, su muslo le tocó el brazo, pero ella se negó a retirarlo. Él le sonrió. "Oh, querida niña, tu no pareces entender."

Negándose a jugar su juego, ya cansada de su vaguedad, ella dijo: "Entonces, ¿por qué no te explicas para que puedas sacar tu infierno fuera de mi oficina y yo pueda volver al trabajo."

Su pelo largo, recogido con una tira de cuero usada como cuerda, cayó sobre un hombro. Su mano derecha, todavía sosteniendo su varita, permaneció inmóvil en su musculoso muslo. Desde esa distancia, pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un sorprendente tono de azul. Podía ver las líneas finas alrededor de los ojos y la boca, denotando que la vida era dura en la cárcel, porque parecía más viejo que hace años. Ella supuso que él estaba alrededor de los treinta y cinco años, pero no estaba segura. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y cuando habló con su voz melodiosa, parecía más peligroso que cualquiera que ella enfrento en muchos años.

De repente, Scabior dudó de sus razones para venir. Esta mujer - mujer hermosa - que trabajaba en los barrios pobres de su mundo, no parecía sorprendida por su aspecto actual. No parecía asustada o preocupada. Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por huir de él, o para alcanzar su varita mientras la colocaba sobre la mesa detrás de él, mientras ella continuaba mirándolo con un aire un poco aburrido - y alarmantemente hermoso.

Qué fascinante.

Inclinando la cabeza mientras la estudiaba, continuó. "He oído que tú ayudas a muchos prisioneros de la guerra. Lo encuentro interesante, ya que tú y tu pequeño grupo de héroes fueron responsables de que la mayoría de ellos terminaran en prisión en primer lugar, pero no importa. He oído que eres la persona que me podría ayudar, por lo que humildemente vengo a ti con una solicitud". Él inclinó un poco la cabeza, pero cuando la subió de nuevo, tenía la misma sonrisa socarrona plasmada en su rostro.

"Creo que los prisioneros que ayudo son los que verdaderamente buscan la redención, o fueron acusados falsamente. Por otra parte, la mayoría de los que eran culpables están en la cárcel por algo que hicieron, no a causa mía o de Harry Potter." Ella miró hacia la puerta, y luego dijo: "Y ahora es tiempo de que usted se vaya. No puedo ayudarle."

"Pero tengo una propuesta sincera para ti", él comenzó, sólo para interrumpirla.

Ella se puso de pie para estar cara a cara con él y llegó detrás de él con una velocidad aguda, agarró su varita, apuntó a su pecho, y le dijo: "Vete ahora."

"Si tú fueras un anfitrión amable, me ofrecerías una taza de té, dulce niña." Empujando su varita a un lado con el dorso de su mano, se apartó de la mesa. Caminando por la sala, él le sonrió. Él Decidió en ese mismo momento que esto iba a funcionar de maravilla. "Ya que no me ofreces té, al menos podrías escucharme?"

Él la observó mientras ella se movía alrededor del escritorio para sentarse en la silla que él había abandonado. Ella estaba frunciendo sus labios gruesos y rojos, causando que el mirara directo a ellos. Él se encontró rápidamente excitado - algo que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo - y no le gustaba ni un poco.

Esa hermosa boca de ella se movía mientas decía, "Bien, di lo que desea y luego se retirará, o yo te voy a sacar de mi oficina, y no le gustará la manera que vaya a hacerlo, te lo garantizo."

Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo: "No sé, dulzura. No creo que me importe una pelea contigo. Podría resultar fascinante."

Cuando ella no respondió, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y se frotó la mano hacia atrás y adelante a través de su mandíbula. Ella continuó simplemente mirándolo, esperando que continuara. Dejó caer la mano de su rostro, lo colocó sobre la mesa, y acariciaba la madera de ida y vuelta, al igual de lo que antes hacía con su mandíbula. En su cabeza, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir. Él tenía las palabras perfectas para que esto funcione. No tenía intención de trabajar duro para llegar a su objetivo, no, esa obligación sería toda de ella.

Sin moverse de la silla, ella respondió con un tono duro, "continúa o retírate."

Él sonrió. Su innato sentido del olfato, altamente perfeccionado después de tantos años como carroñero, le dijo que ella ahora tenía curiosidad, a pesar de que actuara de manera diferente. El ligero cambio en su aroma le dijo eso claramente, así como su exuberante boca le dijo otros secretos.

Al verla de cerca, sabía que era el momento. "Como dije, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien, y pagaré el doble de su tarifa regular."

Ella resopló de nuevo, lo que encontró entrañable. "Señor Scabior, si usted conociera algo sobre lo que hago para los ex prisioneros de Azkaban, usted sabría que yo no les cobro ellos por ayudarlos."

Sonriendo ampliamente, dijo, "Entonces yo debería ser capaz de duplicar esa cantidad con facilidad."

Una media sonrisa, tan pequeña, tan rápida, llegó a su hermosa boca, y desapareció tan rápidamente como llegó. Él sintió el movimiento a través de su cuerpo. Su pulso ahora latía rápidamente, respondiendo a las seducciones de ella, imaginándose muchas, muchas cosas.

Encontrándose con su mirada, ella finalmente respondió. "Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrar a esta persona que estás buscando." Ella sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su escritorio, y levantó una pluma del tintero al lado de él. Con la mano suspendida sobre el papel en blanco, dijo, "¿Quién es el que quieres que encuentre? ¿Es alguien que desapareció durante la guerra? ¿Alguien que fue capturado, pero no llevado a Azkaban? ¿Quién?"

Un flujo de la victoria corría a través de él. Se inclino hacia adelante en su silla, colocando su mano cálida sobre la pequeña mano de ella, manteniéndolas juntas. Entonces, respondió. "Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarme."

 **La historia continua**

Hermione miró al hombre frente a ella con una mezcla de confusión y resentimiento. ¿Por qué él había ido en REALIDAD? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere de ella? Ella lo descubriría a toda prisa y luego le pediría (o exigiría) que se vaya. "Déjame ver si entiendo," comenzó ella, parándose frente a su silla y moviéndose al otro lado de la habitación - lejos de él. "¿Quieres que YO te encuentre a TI? ¿Es eso cierto?"

Él le guiñó un ojo. "Todo el mundo siempre dijo que eras un ser brillante, amor. Lo entendiste bastante rápido." Se movió hasta estar de pie frente a ella. "Sí, quiero que me ayudes a encontrarme."

Ella resopló. "Entonces considero el asunto puede terminar. Usted está aquí, adelante de mí. Caso resuelto, misterio revelado." Se acercó a la puerta exterior de su oficina y la abrió. "Listo, yo te encontré, ahora usted puede encontrar la forma de salir de aquí. Tengo un verdadero trabajo que realizar."

Empezó a caminar delante de ella, pero luego, rápido como una serpiente, él tomó su mano con la suya, cerró la puerta con el pie, y la atrajo hacia sí, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Obligándola a enfrentarse a él, con sus manos sobre su pecho, la miró directamente a los ojos riendo. "Tú eres especial, ¿no es así? Demasiado inteligente la mayoría de las veces. Pero las cosas no son tan simples como parecen, cariño, sino, yo no estaría aquí, o ¿si lo haría?"

Empujándolo lejos de ella, le respondió: "Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué asumiría que sería fácil?" Ella cruzó al otro lado de la pequeña oficina, plantó los pies en el suelo y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Sólo explícame para que pueda volver al trabajo."

"Pero, por supuesto, querida niña," él contestó, caminando hacia ella de nuevo. Quería alejarse de él – pudo verlo en su expresión -, pero no había ningún lugar a donde ir. Del mismo modo, estaba seguro de que ella no quería darle la satisfacción de verla huir. Ella era más valiente que eso.

De pie, a la distancia de un brazo de ella, dijo: "¿Sabes por qué me convertí en un ladrón?"

Una pequeña exhalación de aliento dejó su cuerpo. "¿Cómo puedo saber los detalles íntimos de su vida?"

Caminando alrededor de ella, apoyó un hombro contra la pared. Giró su cuerpo para quedar de nuevo cara a cara. No pudo evitarlo... Alzó la mano y tocó su pelo, pero la acción fue tan rápida que, o bien no se dio cuenta, o no le importaba. "Me convertí en un ladrón por el dinero, corazón. Yo no tenía una afinidad con Voldemort y su causa. No podría importarme menos el asunto de sangre sucia, sangre pura, o mestizos. Sólo me preocupaba por el resultado final, el que me pagaran. Y estaba el pequeño detalle de que yo era particularmente bueno en mi trabajo. Eso siempre hace a un hombre feliz, ¿no le parece?".

"Y una mujer", bromeó.

Él le sonrió ampliamente. "¿Estamos coqueteando?"

Una mirada llena de indignación cruzó sus rasgos. Él sonrió aún más. "Yo no estaba coqueteando contigo. Me refería a que a una mujer también le gusta ser buena en su trabajo."

Su sonrisa cambió de una socarrona a una sonrisa sutil. "Pensé que querías decir que a una mujer le gusta que un hombre sea bueno en su trabajo, si tú me entiendes."

Ella alzó la vista hacia el techo, diciéndole a nadie en particular, "Dame la fuerza," y luego lo empujó lejos de ella con ambas manos. "Por favor, continúa. Yo realmente no tengo todo el día."

"Ya te dije lo que quiero. Ahora tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Como te he dicho dicho, me convertí en un ladrón por el dinero. Bien, y por la fama. Tú me costaste la recompensa más grande que hubiese visto en mi vida. Yo la hubiera obtenido si los capturaba a ti y a Potter pero nada resultó como estaba previsto. Tú vas a remediar eso. Me vas a pagar".

Ella decidió que él era inofensivo. Bueno, no bajaría la guardia. Eso sería subestimarlo. Sin embargo, ella decidió que él no iba a causarle daño. Puede que le llevara a tener ganas de morir con sus bromas tediosas, pero él no iba a hacerle daño. Estrechando su mirada, ella exclamó, "En primer lugar, usted quería que le ayudara a encontrarlo a usted mismo, y ahora ¿Que quieres? ¿Dinero? Simplemente suéltalo ya, Sr. Scabior. Tengo trabajo para reanudar, trabajo que me obliga a ayudar a las personas que realmente lo necesitan. Además, ya pasó la hora de comer y tengo hambre".

Él se rió y le sonrió con una sonrisa blanca dirigida a ella. Le llamó la atención una vez más; por lo guapo que era, sobre todo cuando sonreía. Tenía los dientes blancos y perfectos. Estos brillaban en contraposición de su barba y su tez y ropa oscura.

"No quiero tu dinero, cariño. ¿De qué me serviría? Yo sólo quiero lo que es mío por derecho. Quiero lo que tú me debes."

Hermione sentía un zumbido. Tuvo que admitir que estaba intrigada, pero también recelosa. "Termina ya con tu pedido"

Todo lo que lo distanciaba de ella era solo un paso, el cual hizo. Colocando su mano izquierda contra la pared, a la altura de su cabeza se acercó a ella. Mientras se acercaba, ella podía oler su tenue aroma- una mezcla entre el cuero y almizcle - y se encontró con que ella podía contar cada color que se reflejaba sobre sus ojos.

Sonriendo de nuevo, puso su segunda mano en el otro lado de la cabeza de ella, enjaulándola, bloqueando su camino. Su latido del corazón se aceleró, y ella se sintió cautiva, o fue cautivada? Ella esperó pacientemente para ver lo que iba a hacer o decir a continuación. Su boca se movió a centímetros de su oreja, y mientras hablaba, su aliento abanicó contra los pequeños pelos en la nuca de su cuello.

Él explicó, en un susurro, que la hizo estremecerse, "Cuando tú y tus amigos fueron capturados hace tantos años, eran mi premio principal. Usted me hubiese dado la mejor recompensa que un ladrón podría soñar. Habría vivido cómodamente durante el resto de mi vida con el dinero de su recompensa. Yo habría tenido fama y fortuna, incluso si hubiera tenido que pasar un tiempo en Azkaban. Todo habría sido mío si yo la hubiera entregado en el Ministerio en ese momento".

Sintiéndose impotente, ella encontró su voz embriagadora. Se tambaleó hacia él, y luego puso sus manos sobre su pecho de nuevo y trató de alejarlo. Él no se movió. Ella movió sus manos sobre sus hombros, para empujarlo, y declaró: "Usted nos llevó a la familia Malfoy. Obtén el dinero de ellos que todavía tienen un montón. No es como si alguien te dijo que nos llevara a la mansión de todos modos. A veces me hubiese gustado que nos hubiera llevado al Ministerio en su lugar".

Haciendo caso omiso de ese comentario, y todas sus implicaciones, rozó la nariz por su cuello, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran más apretados. "Yo no tenía ninguna opción en esa materia, amor, al igual que usted ahora no tiene otra opción más que ayudarme a recuperar mis cosas perdidas."

Cerrando los ojos contra el ataque de los sentimientos extraños que llovieron sobre ella, dijo, "tengo tantas opciones, Sr. Scabior, pero sólo tomare una." Justo cuando ella sintió su boca abierta contra su cuello, lo empujó lejos de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Apuntando hacia la puerta, concluyó, "Su única opción es irse en este momento y no volver nunca más."

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Darle la espalda al hombre fue uno de los mayores errores que alguna vez cometió.

 **Nota de traductora: ¡** Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por. Este capítulo va dedicado a Ezbhy21 y a Aleyasmi por ser las primeras en seguir y poner en favoritos esta historia. Estoy muy feliz de saber que alguien leyó el primer capítulo y espero que les agrade este. De nuevo les quiero repetir que soy nueva en esto por lo que cualquier crítica será bien recibida. Desde ya gracias y que tengas un hermoso día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a AnneM. Oliver quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

 **Se llega a un acuerdo**

El aliento de Hermione quedo atrapado en su garganta mientras el ex carroñero le daba la vuelta con sus brazos y la atraía hacia su pecho. Del mismo modo en que lo había hecho antes, él cerró la puerta nuevamente con su pie. El cristal de la puerta se sacudió debido a la fuerza. Enfrentándose a él, ella le mantuvo la mirada. Había aprendido hace muchos años que no debía mostrar miedo. En lugar de ello, endureció su rostro y exigió, "Déjame ir." Para luego añadir: "Por favor."

Estaba orgullosa de sí misma cuando él la soltó, pero se disgustó cuando él tomó su muñeca y la apartó de la puerta. Su control sobre ella era fuerte, no doloroso, pero aún así, su mirada firme era la de un depredador - y ella preferiría no ser su presa.

Dejándose llevar de vuelta a su asiento, él le hizo una seña hacia la silla. Se sentó cuando él le soltó la muñeca. Inconscientemente, se frotó la piel de su muñeca con la otra mano, provocando un destello de algo parecido al remordimiento en el rostro de él.

"¿Te lastimé?" le preguntó en voz baja. "Esa nunca fue mi intención. Es sólo que, estoy un poco desesperado, y no me importa que usted lo sepa. La suerte está echada, por así decirlo, y no se puede deshacer. No tengo otra opción más que arrojarme a tu misericordia. Si no me ayudas, no hay manera que encuentre a alguien más que lo haga".

Ella pensó que él parecía menos afligido que antes. Asistiendo con la cabeza, hizo un gesto a la silla frente a su escritorio, (donde se había sentado antes) y dijo: "Está bien. Yo te ayudaré. Dime tu plan."

Ella estaba tan sorprendida de como él estaba, al parecer, a su disposición. Él asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Me siento un poco sediento, en realidad. ¿Crees que me puedas hacer un poco de té?"

Sus cejas se levantaron. "¿Té? ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te sirva té?"

Se recostó en la silla y cruzó las piernas. "La mayoría de las asesoras con capacidad lo haría, ya sabes. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tomé un buen té Inglés." Hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire. "Y esta es su oficina. No sé dónde guarda el té, o me lo haría yo mismo."

Ella se puso de pie. "De alguna manera, no creo que hagas nada por ti mismo, si puedes conseguir que alguien lo haga por ti." Aún así, ella se acercó a un pequeño estante, cogió una lata de té, y puso una pequeña tetera sobre una placa caliente esperando a la ebullición. Mientras acomodaba el juego de té y los platos, dijo: "Explícame de nuevo lo que hiciste, y cómo puedo ayudar."

Scabior la miraba en silencio mientras ella trabajaba con el té. Qué extraña pajarita que ella era. ¿Realmente iba a ayudarle? Decidió comenzar, "Había escuchado de algunos de los guardias que el Ministerio puso grandes recompensas por criminales de guerra, cuando estos escapaban. Eso me dio mi idea, realmente lo hizo. Pensé que si ellos estaban dispuestos a poner una gran recompensa por estos supuestos delincuentes... "

Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo interrumpió. "¿Supuestos delincuentes?" En su mano había dos tazas de té. Colocó uno delante de él, otro en el otro lado de la mesa (para ella), y se sentó.

"Ah amor, ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta oscuro?" preguntó, tomando un sorbo.

"Yo no lo sabía. No tengo crema o azúcar," ella intervino. "Continúa con tu historia. Inicia con la parte de los _supuestos delincuentes_."

Él le sonrió mientras colocaba la taza de té de nuevo en el platillo. "Sí, supuestos delincuentes porque todo el mundo que está en la cárcel se cree inocente, ¿No lo sabías?" Continuó sonriéndole, amando el hecho de que ella sonrió - siempre tan infinitesimal – y le devolvía la mirada. "Dónde estaba yo, oh, sí, de todos modos, me dije a mí mismo que si están dispuestos a pagar a carroñeros y cazadores de recompensas para traer a estos criminales de nuevo, entonces, quién mejor que yo, si decido escapar, que fui el mejor carroñero que alguna vez hubo".

Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados. "Suenas un poco ególatra y engreído, pero continúa."

Él tomó otro sorbo de té. "Yo también había escuchado de varios internos que tú eras la mejor abogada que se podía conseguir si alguna vez alguien quería salir. Eres una heroína de guerra y la mejor abogada que hay. ¿Quién mejor que la mejor abogada para ayudar al mejor carroñero?".

Haciendo una cara graciosa, ella deslizó su té a un lado y se puso de pie. "Asi que escapaste, sin saber siquiera si iban a colocar una gran recompensa por ti, y luego vienes hacia aquí con tu estúpido plan de que yo te encuentre -por la recompensa- y luego, supongo que debo entregársela a usted y defenderlo al mismo tiempo"

"Algo como eso", bromeó. "Por supuesto, sé que te gustaría que lleguemos a un acuerdo, cincuenta / cincuenta, digo yo. Compartir y compartir por igual." Él se paro al lado de ella en la mesa. Se volvió para mirar a los diplomas y fotos en su pared. Tocando con sus dedos el marco de uno le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?"

De pie junto a él, ella dijo: "Ni siquiera sé si voy a ser capaz de sacarte de la cárcel. Estoy segura de que tendrías que pasar por lo menos seis meses allí antes de poder salir, sumado a que debes terminar de cumplir tu anterior condena. ¿Habías pensado siquiera en eso? Además, ¿Cómo se puedes confiar en que yo no tomaría todo el dinero y me iría? "

Él exhaló un largo suspiro y se volvió hacia ella. La mayoría de su cuerpo estaba bloqueando la poca luz que venía de la puerta, dejando a la oficina casi en penumbras. Los rasgos de ella eran hermosos en la luz, pero en el medio de la oscuridad en la que se encontraban pasada la tarde, en su pequeña y oscura oficina, él pensaba que se veía más impresionante. Posicionándose frente a ella, el atrajo su mano nuevamente a su lado. "Estaba casi al final de mi condena, así que cumplir con el resto no sería demasiado difícil… Y dudo que tengas tiempo extra para huir, siendo que voy a rescatarte."

"¿Rescatarme de qué?" preguntó ella, confundida.

"Hay un plan para que tu fueses secuestrada. El plan de los secuestradores es pedirle a tu viejo amigo, el señor Potter, un medio de millón de galeones para que regreses a salvo. El detalle es que ellos no planean mantenerte demasiado segura. Planean torturarte y abusar de ti… y probablemente matarte". Tragó con fuerza, pensando en esta hermosa chica herida y muerta... esto lo enfermo, incluso a él. Todavía estaba plagado de culpabilidad cada vez que pensaba en lo que le había sucedido en la mansión aquella noche, cuando él y sus compañeros la capturaron. Se le revolvió el estómago con ese pensamiento, pero comprimiendo todos esos sentimientos añadió: "No voy a dejar que eso suceda, incluso si tu decides que no me vas a ayudar. Todavía intentaría mantenerte a salvo."

Ella parecía tener miedo ahora, como debía ser, y como debería haber sido desde el principio. Ella preguntó: "¿Es esta otra estratagema tuya? ¿O eres el autor intelectual de este inminente secuestro?"

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando finalmente que su mano alcance el cuerpo de ella. Rozo con sus nudillos su brazo y dijo: "No, dulzura, esto es real, y no tengo nada que ver. Al parecer, fallaste en sacar a cierto tío llamado James Waller de la cárcel. Su familia no está demasiado feliz por eso, por lo que planearon este pequeño interludio para usted. Lo escuché con mis propios oídos. El muchachito Jimmy se jactaba de esto con algunos reclusos. Al parecer, sucederá esta noche, así que realmente no tengo mucho tiempo. Te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo, esperando para decírtelo cuando llegara el momento. No debería haber esperado tanto tiempo, me doy cuenta, pero lo hice y esto es totalmente sobre ti. No tienes muchas opciones. Deja que te ayude, y a cambio, me ayudaras. "

Ella se estremeció, así que él dejó de tocarle el brazo pero luego decidió extender la mano y tomar la de ella - a pesar de que fuese una locura. Ella dijo: "¿Cuánto tiempo te queda para finalizar tu condena?"

Él no esperaba que ella preguntara eso, pero como lo hizo, contestó, "Yo iba a salir en diez días, cariño."

"¿No se te ocurrió que le hubieses podido contar a las autoridades, dejando el problema a cargo de los Aurores? Estoy segura de que Harry hubiera estrado feliz compensándote en alguna manera, si resultaba que tu información era creíble y que me salvaba de terminar lastimada. ¿No te parece? "

Él se inclinó quedando incluso más cerca. "Pequeña niña, yo siempre pienso en todo. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Esta fue la mejor manera de hacer esto, créeme. O bien, déjeme decir, es la forma más fácil, al menos para mí."

"¿Para mantenerte a salvo de los demás prisioneros?" ella pregunto. "¿No crees que ellos van a darse cuenta de que tú me advertiste?"

Una vez más, él negó con la cabeza. Luego, él dejo de tenerle la mano, que por extraño que parezca aún sostenía, para pasar a tomar su brazo. Alejándolos a los dos del lado de la pared, él los dirigió hacia el centro de la oficina. "Ellos no lo saben, porque, si estás de acuerdo con mis condiciones, lo único que se sabe es que yo era capaz de secuestrarte antes de que la familia de Waller llegara a ti."

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos. "¿Tu plan es secuestrarme?"

Él volvió a sonreír mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "No, realmente no, pero es lo que todo el mundo va a pensar. Voy a fingir que te secuestré, al menos para los ojos de mis compañeros de prisión para que piensen que me he adelantado, como eres una famosa heroína de guerra y todo eso, estoy seguro de que es creíble. Entonces, tú me llevaras a las autoridades, pero en realidad, vas a decirles a tus amigos los Aurores que 'yo te he alertado de su complot cobarde a cambio de tu ayuda".

"A cambio de la mitad del dinero de la recompensa," ella agrego.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Ellos no necesitan saber acerca de ese pequeño detalle. De hecho, prefiero que no se haga público, sino mis compañeros de prisión no me mirarán con buenos ojos cuando regrese. No quiero que piensen que soy una especie de caballero de brillante armadura. Es mejor hacerles pensar que planeaba secuestrarte y que te me adelantaste. Después tú te sentirás cegada... oh, vamos a llamarlo 'por el atractivo de estar cerca de mí', por lo que decides ayudarme a salir de prisión. Nadie tiene que saber la verdad, no la verdad completa, ni el Ministerio ni los reclusos de Azkaban".

Él camino con ella hacia la puerta, en el proceso había recogido su chaqueta, bolso, y la varita. Cargando todo eso en sus manos le preguntó: "¿Tenemos un trato? Si es así, será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Los tíos que fueron contratados para secuestrarte estarán aquí en cualquier momento."

"Debo estar loca", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros se puso su abrigo, "y no estoy segura de que te creo completamente, ni si realmente confío en ti, pero voy a ir contigo. Tenemos un acuerdo."

Para su sorpresa total y absoluta, ella tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

Dejaron el lugar justo a tiempo. Cuando ellos iniciaron su camino por una dirección fuera del Callejón Knockturn, un hombre con el ceño fruncido y con intenciones criminales se acerco por el camino contrario.

 **Nota de Traductora:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Ya nos encontramos a la mitad de la historia. Este es mi capítulo preferido, aunque sea el más corto, me encanta el acercamiento que hay entre estos dos personajes. Espero que la historia les este gustando. 

Muchas gracias a _Chiquis Tenoh_ por ser la primera en dejar un review. Realmente me hicieron muy feliz tus palabras. Cuando encontré que existían historias de esta pareja me emocione muchísimo y ahora que se que alguien también las lee es muy agradable. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como a mí.

Ahora si me voy despidiendo, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a AnneM. Oliver quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

 **Tiempo del final**

Scabior la llevó a un hotel que lucía un estado casi de abandono al final del Callejón Knockturn. Después de pasar por delante del hombre de la recepción, que parecía estar muerto o durmiendo, él se volvió y tomó su mano para conducirla hasta el final de un largo y estrecho pasillo, donde había una puerta cerrada con llave.

El toco la puerta con su varita y esta se abrió para ellos. Justo cuando el empezó a hacerse a un lado para que ella ingresara, hubo un fuerte ruido en algún lugar de la posada, seguido por voces.

El la empujo a ella dentro de la habitación. Una vez dentro, Scabior colocó todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, apretándola contra la pared junto a la puerta. Moviéndose con una rapidez que ella no pude verlo, o no tuvo tiempo para examinar cómo lo hizo, él tenía agarradas sus manos entre las suyas, su varita yacía en el suelo junto a los pies de él, quedando ella con su aliento atascado en su garganta.

"¿Qué ... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó, su voz sonaba cortada por su agitada respiración.

Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, ¿O no? Verás, alguien nos está siguiendo; nosotros nos fuimos, por lo que esa persona podría estar aquí en la posada buscándonos. Ese ruido fuerte que escuchamos podría ser de ese tío librándose del recepcionista... Podría estar en este mismo momento del otro lado de la puerta, con su varita levantada y lista".

"Que basura", murmuró. Un ruido muy fuerte, que sonaba casi como una explosión, vino de un lugar cercano, haciendo que Hermione gritara por la sorpresa.

Colocando su mano sobre su boca, él se inclinó hasta quedar cerca y le dijo: "Ya te advertí. Tienes que guardar silencio por un momento, dulzura. Debemos asegurarnos de que no hay nadie a punto de irrumpir en la habitación."

"Sería de más ayuda si me sueltas. Ni siquiera puedo alcanzar mi varita desde aquí", dijo ella con cuidado, mirando hacia el suelo, donde su varita estaba tirada cerca de sus pies.

Él sonrió. "Si te dejo ir, yo no sería capaz de sentir tu suave cuerpo junto al mío. Creo que me gustan más las cosas como están ahora."

"En serio...", comenzó.

"Sí amor," él la interrumpió, "En serio." Luego, sin advertencia o preámbulo, colocó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella para darle un corto beso.

"Creo que ya paso el peligro", dijo el sobre sus labios.

"No estoy tan segura sobre eso", respondió ella en un susurro.

Él sonrió, pero la dejó ir, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la pequeña habitación. La pieza tenía una ventana, una cama, un escritorio, una silla, un pequeño armario y eso era todo. Todo muy ordenado pero al estilo espartano. Además de un par de libros sobre el escritorio y una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa junto a la cama, no había nada más en la habitación que hiciera parecer que alguien había estado viviendo allí en algún tiempo.

"¿Es esta tu habitación?" Ella preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí, aquí es donde me estoy alojado. No es nada especial, pero estaba cerca de ti, y eso es lo único que importaba", se movió hacia el escritorio donde se sentó y le tendió la mano. "Ven aquí, dulzura. Quiero mostrarte algo."

"¿Podría ser que no me llames de esa manera?" preguntó ella, acercándose. "Preferiría mantener esto en lo profesional."

Él río. "Oh, puedo darte un beso pero no decirte expresiones de cariño. Qué extraño."

"Yo no he dicho que me puedes besar," ella hizo un mohín.

"Sin embargo, cuando lo hice, no protestaste, ¿verdad?" argumentó.

"Ahora escúcheme, Sr. Scabior, si quieres que te ayude, no habrá más besos y no más 'palabras de cariño" ¿Entendido? "

Apenas había terminado esa declaración cuando se produjo una fuerte conmoción fuera de la puerta. Ella se sobresaltó una vez más; él se levantó de la mesa, y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Luego dio varios pasos hacia atrás, de modo que terminaron de pie al lado del armario. Si alguien derrumbaba la puerta, no los verían de inmediato.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" ella dijo sin aliento. "Creo que debería irme. Deja que me vaya. Déjame ir ahora."

"Dijiste que me ayudarías," dijo, sus brazos seguían envolviéndola.

"Voy a ayudarte pero yo no quiero estar aquí", continuó.

"Es cierto, este es un lugar desagradable", dijo, sosteniéndola con más fuerza. "De ahí la razón por la que te estoy protegiendo con mi propia vida, ¿No lo sabes? Por cierto, mientras te tengo aquí, tal vez podríamos empezar de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo, un poco más amenazador que antes. Él todavía parecía tranquilo, pero Hermione podía sentir los latidos de su corazón – con su pecho contra ella - sus manos todavía agarrando las suyas, ahora colocadas detrás de su espalda. "Necesito convencerte para que me ayudes."

"Adelante", fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Manteniendo presionado el cuerpo de ella contra él, dijo: "Me escapé de Azkaban hace dos semanas. Llámalo una pronta liberación, sin aprobación. Pensé que si yo hacía eso, el Ministerio podría colocar una gran recompensa por mi cabeza. Como ya te dije, es mío por derecho. Quiero el dinero, mi niña. Yo quiero el dinero, quiero lo que me merezco, y tú eres la persona que me ayudará a conseguirlo. "

Cediendo un poco la presión que ejercía en sus muñecas, trasladó sus manos unidas hacia su pecho, pero mantuvo el resto de su cuerpo contra el de ella causando que ella se sonrojara. Puso su boca directamente en su oído de nuevo. "Yo sólo quiero lo que me pertenece."

"Y yo te ayudaré, lo haré, de alguna manera, pero… ¡Esto es una locura! Yo no puedo ayudarte desde los confines de esta habitación. No debería haber venido aquí contigo. ¿Dime cómo te puedo ayudar desde aquí? "preguntó, su voz salía desde lo más profundo de su garganta, su respiración salía acelerada, las lágrimas (que se negaba a derramar) le quemaban los ojos.

Tan rápido como un gato, el movió sus manos otra vez, colocándolas esta vez por encima de sus cabeza, contra la pared. Agarrando sus dos manos con solo una de las de él, traslado la otra dentro de su abrigo de cuero oscuro sacando un pedazo de pergamino. Lo mantuvo en su mano izquierda mientras la mano derecha por fin la soltaba. Haciéndola girar con sus brazos, sonriendo, irritando el infierno que había en ella, él dijo: "Aquí, lee esto."

Él colocó el trozo de papel en sus manos y, finalmente, se alejó.

Mirando el trozo de pergamino en sus manos, ella dijo: "Es un cartel de búsqueda. De ti".

Él inclinó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Crees que se parece a mí? Yo francamente creo que tengo un mejor aspecto en la vida real, pero han capturado mi esencia bastante bien."

Ella ignoró su comentario y fue a sentarse en el escritorio. "Cincuenta mil galeones - eso es un montón de dinero -. Para su retorno a Azkaban, donde terminaras el resto de su condena" Después de leer el cartel, una vez más, ella lo miró con curiosidad, y le dijo: "Usted sólo tenía tres meses hasta salir! ¿Por qué huir?"

Su sonrisa crecía mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Sentado en la mesa, él la miró. "Bueno, yo no podía cobrar la recompensa por mi captura si hubiera esperado a que terminara mi condena, ¿Podría?"

Colocando el cartel de se busca en el escritorio entre sus piernas, ella dijo: "¿Dónde entro yo en tu esquema?"

Se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie y dio dos pasos rápidos acercándose a ella. Él se inclinó hacia ella, y luego se puso de pie antes de anunciar: "Tú me has capturado querida niña, y en mi propia habitación. Como debía ser. Di un hechizo de encarcelamiento rápido, entonces me llevas al Ministerio y cobras la recompensa. Entonces, tú me representas en la audiencia, ya que me darán una, y vas a defenderme, me conseguirás un indulto, y todo estará bien... y no hará daño que el Ministerio se entere lo que la familia Waller planeaba. Es probable que los Wallers están acercándose mientras hablamos".

"¿Qué pasa si yo no te creo? ¿Qué pasa si te encarcelo y luego te dejo para que te enfrentes a tus enemigos por tu cuenta? Mejor aún, ¿Qué pasa si decido dejarte en la cárcel y no darte el dinero? "ella pregunto.

Él rió. "Oh, tú me darás el dinero a mí."

Ella suspiró. "¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?"

"Así es como yo razono todo", comenzó. "He trabajado muy duro para capturarte la última vez, y fue todo para nada. Esta vez, vas a hacer todo el trabajo, me sentaré con mi culo perezoso, y después viviremos felices para siempre. También estoy haciendo realmente una buena acción por primera vez en mi vida, porque te juro que no estoy mintiendo acerca de la amenaza hacia ti, y creo que usted sabe que es la verdad. "

"Incluso si yo t creyera, todavía siento que lo mejor es decirle a los Aurores y autoridades sobre la amenaza", ella intervino.

"Y a mí me gustaría volver a la cárcel, donde mi vida no tendrá ningún valor. No voy a tener ni un galeón por mi nombre. Eso no está bien, cariño. Mi plan es perfecto, y lo sabes. Captúrame, entonces me guías fuera de aquí, me llevas contigo al Ministerio, obtienes tu recompensa, me ayudas a enfrentar a mis acusadores, y entonces puedes volver a hacer lo que sea que haces, y yo puedo volver a mi vida. "

Ella soltó una carcajada. "Eso significa que tu puedes volver a la cárcel," ella se burló. "Casi te puedo jurar que te van a obligar a que termines tu sentencia si no es que te dan más tiempo por escapar."

Él tuvo la audacia de reírse de ella. "No, cariño, no vas a dejar que eso me suceda. Por la bondad de su corazón, me vas a representar en mi audiencia y vas a convencerlos de que yo solo escapé de prisión por desesperación, que yo estoy verdaderamente reformado, que te he salvado la vida, y mi pena esta consumada. En serio amor, ¿De qué me servirían 50.000 galeones estando en prisión? "

Se acercó a ella de nuevo, poco a poco, a la espera de su respuesta.

"¿De qué le sirven 50.000 galeones a un muerto?" preguntó ella, a cambio, con su varita en la mano, y apuntando directo a su pecho.

Entonces, se desató el infierno.

 **Nota de traductora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí en Argentina son las10:30 de la mañana del 1 de Junio, eso significa que es mi cumpleaños Hoy cumplo 22 años, ¡Estoy muy feliz y emocionada! Realmente no puedo pedirle más a la vida de lo que me ha dado (aunque si me quieren dejar un comentario estoy más que agradecida jaja), y como un regalo mío para ustedes por mi cumple subí este cap., o más un regalo para mí también ya que me emociona mucho este proyecto de traducir jeje. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, ya solo queda uno solo y terminamos. No estoy segura de que seguiré traduciendo después. Tengo una idea de traducir un fanfic de George/Hermione y después otro de Scabior con ella, para ir alternando parejas pero siempre prevaleciendo Scabior/Hermione en el medio jajaja. Aunque para eso necesito que las autoras me den el permiso, espero que si.  
Les deseo un hermoso día y dentro de poco nos volveremos a encontrar con el final de esta historia. Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a AnneM. Oliver quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

 **Vamos a terminar esto, ¿De acuerdo?**

Scabior acababa de decirle todo a Hermione. Necesitaba que ella lo "capture", que lo entregue y luego cobre la recompensa. La parte más importante de su plan - la parte que aún no le había dicho - era que ella tenía que esperar para hacer estas cosas hasta que la amenaza sobre ella terminara, después de todo, si ella moría a manos de Waller o su familia, todo habría sido en vano. Qué cosa divertida... él parecía tener una debilidad por esa mujer.

Acercándose a ella lentamente, le preguntó: "En serio, amor, ¿De qué le sirve 50.000 galeones a un hombre en la cárcel?"

"¿De qué sirve 50.000 galeones a un muerto?" -preguntó ella, teniendo su varita en la mano, y apuntando directo a su pecho.

El admiraba su energía y agilidad - ¿Cómo consiguió obtener su varita de nuevo? - y estaba a punto de decírselo cuando hubo una fuerte explosión justo fuera de su puerta. La explosión causó que la puerta se rompiera, astillándose la madera y los escombros salieron volando por todas partes.

Hermione se golpeó contra su pecho. Sus brazos instintivamente la rodearon, al mismo tiempo que la apartaba de la puerta. Empujándola hacia adentro del armario, se puso de pie frente a ella, con varita en mano, esperando por el diluvio que estaba a punto de llover sobre ellos.

La que sucedió a continuación pasó de forma rápida y furiosa. Hubo otra explosión... la puerta salió disparada... Hermione termino en el pecho de Scabior... él la atrajo más hacia adentro de la habitación y luego puso su cuerpo delante de la de ella. Entonces, él se encontraba repentinamente en una pelea con el propio James Waller. Debería haber sabido que el hombre iba a venir después de él; después de todo, escaparon al mismo tiempo de la cárcel.

Con una descarga de adrenalina, le gritó a Hermione que saliera de la habitación, mientras maldiciones y hechizos volaban alrededor de sus cabezas como una repentina tormenta de verano. Hermione ignoró sus súplicas para que se fuera, se metió debajo de la cama – para ocultarse o eso era lo que él esperaba - sólo para aparecer desde el otro lado. Cuando la vio de pie al otro lado de Waller se distrajo momentáneamente.

Fue entonces cuando una maldición lo golpeó. Cayó hacia atrás, desmoronándose en el suelo. La vio agitar su varita hacia el otro hombre de una manera veloz. A pesar de que estaba en el suelo, vio a James Waller caer, así, sin estar consciente de que fue Hermione la que lo ataco.

Toda la pelea terminó casi tan rápido como empezó.

"Maldición!" Dijo Scabior entre dientes tocándose el pecho con sus manos. Sentía mucho dolor pero estaba vivo. No estaba seguro de que se pudiera decir lo mismo del hombre. "¿Por qué no saliste de la habitación cuando tuviste la oportunidad?"

Hermione pasó por encima del cuerpo del otro hombre y corrió hacia él. De rodillas ante él en el suelo, ella empezó a mover las solapas de su chaqueta, desgarrando su chaleco, y desabrochándole la camisa. "Tendrías que agradecerme que no lo hiciera. Si hubiera escapado, estarías muerto."

Él agarro sus manos justo cuando ella abrió su camisa. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Si vas más lejos, la gente va a pensar que estamos saliendo."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró con evidente exasperación. "Estoy tratando de averiguar si estás herido."

Él se incorporó, agarrando sus manos entre las suyas. "Estoy bien, estoy bien."

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre en el suelo. "¿El es uno de los miembros de la familia de James Waller?"

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, soltó sus manos y puso su espalda contra la puerta de madera del armario. "No exactamente. Me sorprende que no lo reconozcas, pero por otra parte, el quedo boca abajo en el suelo. Este, cariño, es el propio James Waller."

Hermione abrió la boca y volvió a mirar al hombre. "¿Se escapó de la cárcel?"

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, mientras revisaba su propio pecho en busca de lesiones, dijo, "Sí."

Ella miró hacia Scabior. "¿Tu lo sabías?"

"Sí", repitió, poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

Se puso de pie también. "¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿No crees que era un detalle importante? Me contaste como escapaste y todo lo demás, ¿Pero no me dijiste la parte más importante? ¡El hombre que quiere hacerte daño escapo de la cárcel! ¡No es tan difícil de decir! ¿El escapo antes o después que ti? "

Scabior se acercó al hombre, que yacía boca abajo, y le dio un golpecito con la punta de su bota. "Bueno, nosotros escapamos juntos."

"¿Qué?" ella gritó. "¿Estabas aliado con él? ¿Ayudándolo de alguna manera?"

Se volvió hacia ella. "No estoy seguro de saber lo que significa para ti aliarse, y no, no lo ayude. Él me ayudó, si quieres saberlo. Él me dijo todo sobre sus planes para escapar... cómo su familia iba a ayudarlo, y cómo iba a encontrarte y hacerte pagar por no sacarlo de la cárcel. Entonces pensé - ¿por qué no escapar con él? Quiero decir, él ya tenía los medios y un plan, y yo realmente no había ideado nada. Si alguien más puede hacer todo el trabajo duro, y yo cosechar algo de la recompensa, voy a ir a por ello".

Hermione lo empujó, pero apenas se tambaleó.

Ella dijo: "¡Mereces ir a prisión!"

"Eso sí que es una palabra que me es familiar", dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Asomó la cabeza por la misma, mirar hacia arriba y al final del pasillo. "Lo bueno es que esto no es un cuchitril respetable. Al parecer nadie escuchó la conmoción", murmuró, volviendo a la habitación. Se volvió y la vio mirándolo.

Ella escupió, "No eres más que un vago y un mentiroso!"

Señalando con su varita la puerta rota la arreglo con tres movimientos y luego se volvió hacia la mujer enojada frente a él. "Escucha, amor", comenzó, "Te dije la verdad en partes. Hable en serio cuando dije que si alguien más podía hacer el trabajo por mí, y yo luego cosechar los beneficios, iba a ir por ello. James Waller iba a escapar de Azkaban, algo que no se había hecho en mucho tiempo. También te iba a matar, algo que en su momento, lo admito, no pensé demasiado ya que sabía lo que iba a hacer yo cuando escapara de prisión".

"¡Eres repugnante!" ella respondió.

Se acercó a ella, se puso de pie justo en frente, y le dijo: "También conozco esa palabra. Ahora, ¿Puedo terminar?"

Ella extendió sus manos delante de ella, como diciendo, 'Vamos'.

"Cuanto más hablaba con el hombre, cuando aún estábamos en la cárcel, más me di cuenta de que era un loco. Quiero decir, tenía serios problemas de ira. También empecé a pensar en ti un poco más. Me había obsesionado con mantenerte a salvo, pero eso es otra historia". Scabior tomó su muñeca con su mano, y aunque ella trató de apartarse, él era más fuerte. Sentado en la cama, la atrajo a su lado.

"A partir de eso me inventé mi parte del plan. Yo sabía que una vez que escapáramos, nos pondrían una recompensa por nuestras cabezas. Sabía que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por así decirlo. Me decidí a venir por ti antes que Waller te alcanzara, y al hacerlo quería ser yo quien te protegiera". Miró al hombre en el suelo y añadió: "Yo no sabía que serías tu quien me protegería de él, pero soy lo suficientemente hombre como para decir gracias."

"Tu sabias que él iba a tratar de matarme, ¿verdad?" ella dijo, su voz salía con una mezcla de ira y fuego.

"Si, lo sabía", admitió. "Yo no sabía que iba a suceder hoy, porque la última vez que lo vi, él simplemente estaba husmeando alrededor de tu oficina, justo cuando estaba curioseando también. Su plan original era secuestrarte en tu oficina, pero me dijo que iba a hacerlo cuando no había nadie más alrededor. Pensé que tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo cuando salieras de la oficina por lo que no le iba a dar esa oportunidad. Una vez que te tuve aquí, te juro que te iba a decir que él había escapado de la cárcel también, y que estabas en peligro inmediato. Pero pensé que si me entregabas y le decías a tus amiguitos Aurores de la amenaza hacia ti, iba a ser mejor. Después de que lo capturaran, estarías segura y completamente bien para defenderme a mí en mi juicio. Me imaginé que un mes o dos podrían pasar, en el que estaría detenido, seguro, pero no en Azkaban. Pensé que Waller sería enviado de nuevo allí, así que para mi propia protección, pensé que el Ministerio me encerraría en otro lugar hasta mi nuevo juicio. Después de eso lo ganaría y me librarían, entonces tu me darías mi parte del dinero de la recompensa ".

Ella lo estaba mirando.

"Pensé que era un plan perfecto", concluyó.

"Ese fue tu primer error", replicó ella. "Tu pensaste."

 **Finalizando**

Unas semanas más tarde, Scabior estaba en una celda de detención en el Ministerio, lugar donde había estado desde el día que Waller intentó matar a Hermione. No era muy cómodo, pero al menos no era Azkaban.

Después de confesarle todo, Hermione se puso en contacto con Potter. Potter y los otros Aurores llegaron de inmediato. Waller, quien lamentablemente no murió, fue enviado inmediatamente de vuelta a la cárcel. Para sorpresa de Scabior, Hermione le dijo a Potter y a los Aurores que él la salvó de ese hombre, que en parte es verdad, pero hizo que la admirara aún más.

Ella les dijo que Scabior llegó a su oficina y que inmediatamente le advirtió que Waller iba a por ella (mentira número dos, pero ¿Quien estaba contando?) Entonces ella dijo a Potter que se fue voluntariamente a su hotel con él (cambiando un poco la verdad por tercera vez) y que una vez allí, Waller los ataco. La única verdad fue cuando ella les dijo que mientras Scabior y el otro hombre se batieron en duelo, ella fue la que acabó maldiciendo Waller. Scabior en realidad no le importaba que ella se llevara la gloria por eso.

El día de su audiencia, se sorprendió de que Hermione apareciera para defenderlo. No la había visto desde aquel día, y mientras caminaban hacia la sala, ella se negó a mirarlo, y mucho menos a hablarle.

Por lo tanto, él se sorprendió aún más cuando ella le dijo al jurado que él se escapó sólo para advertirle del peligro de Waller. Una vez más, eso fue un poco de tergiversación de la verdad, pero estaba agradecido por esa mentira, porque le ayudó enormemente. Hermione señalo que a Scabior solamente le quedaban tres meses en su sentencia, por lo que para que él se escapara y corriera riesgo de enfrentar más tiempo en la cárcel era una cosa digna de elogio. Casi se rió de esa pequeña fabricación, pero no lo hizo.

Después, cuando fue llevado de vuelta a su celda a la espera de la sentencia, ella simplemente le dijo que iba a estar en contacto. De eso ya habían pasado cinco días. Y ahí espero sentado... esperando oír sobre su destino...a la espera de saber si iba a volver a Azkaban, o si, por suerte, sería puesto en libertad.

Oyó pasos en el piso de concreto. De pie desde el pequeño catre donde había estado sentado - y meditando - la vio parada frente a su celda.

"Bueno, los veredictos ya fueron dados", ella respondió sin emoción.

Se encontró tragando con un nudo en la garganta. "¿Y?" dijo, momentáneamente sin palabras.

"Vas a ser puesto en libertad", dijo desapasionadamente. "Los jueces decidieron que su condena se conmutó. Ellos piensan que hiciste una buena obra, y que no debes seguir siendo castigado. Felicidades. Estoy segura de que habrá algunos papeles que cebaras firmar, y después de eso podrás irte. Adiós".

Hermione comenzó a alejarse. Él deslizó la mano entre los barrotes de su celda y la agarró del brazo. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su mano y luego la subió de nuevo a sus ojos, y esperó. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

Scabior quería darle las gracias, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. El era un hombre que por lo general lograba que las palabras fluyeran de su boca con facilidad, pero no podía encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para expresar su gratitud. En cambio, decidió mejor hablar sobre un tema más fácil para él: "¿Qué hay de la recompensa?"

Ella sacó su brazo de su agarre. "Ellos decidieron darme la recompensa por tu captura, tal como lo sospechabas, y decidí darla de caridad a una noble causa, pero no temas", sonrió, "Hice todo a tu nombre."

Llevó su mano de nuevo hacia adentro de la celda y sonrió. Con que eso paso. El debería haber previsto que ella haría algo como eso. Asintiendo con la cabeza, dijo, "Bueno, está bien entonces. Supongo que estás en tu derecho."

Se volvió dando tres pasos y se dejó caer de nuevo en el catre. "Supongo que no hay nada más que decir", respondió, aunque sabía que debía decir "gracias" por lo menos. Aún así, las palabras no salían.

Ella lo miro con un gesto duro y empezó a alejarse, frenándose solo para decir una última cosa. "Si bien el Ministerio me ha premiado con la recompensa por tu cabeza, y yo a su vez la done al fondo huérfano de guerra, también me dieron el premio por la cabeza de Waller. Esa recompensa era más grande que el que me dieron por ti."

Se sentó apenas la escucho. "Ni siquiera pensé en eso." Se encontró sonriendo. De pie nuevamente, se acercó a los barrotes y se paró frente a ella. "Felicidades. ¿A qué otra caridad donaras esta recompensa?"

"A ninguna" respondió ella rápidamente. Luego metió su mano dentro de su cartera y sacó un pedazo de papel, doblada por la mitad. Ella se lo ofreció. "Aquí, esto es para ti. No mires hasta que me vaya. Creo que me debes mucho."

Él lo tomó, y sin mirarlo, lo puso en el bolsillo. La observó hasta que se perdió de vista. Ella tenía razón, le debía mucho. Cuando ella se fue, se quitó el trozo de papel de su bolsillo y lo miró. Era un cheque, a nombre de Scabior, por 60.000 galeones. Él sonrió. Esa pequeña descarada. Ella le había dado la recompensa por Waller. Bueno, ¿Qué hacer ahora?

 **Epílogo, si se quiere**

Él esperó en la oficina de Hermione durante toda la mañana, pero ella aún tenía que aparecer. Echando un vistazo al reloj de la pared, se preguntó dónde estaba. Ella solía llegar siempre a su trabajo más temprano de lo que debería. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, casi mediodía, y ella no daba señales de aparecer.

Sentado en la silla, estaba a punto de poner sus pies sobre su escritorio cuando la puerta de la pequeña oficina se abrió. Ella entró por la puerta, lo vio sentado en su silla, y se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó ella, con los ojos abiertos. Arrojo la chaqueta y la cartera al suelo y se acercó a él.

"Acabo de salir de la cárcel", respondió, de pie. Caminando hacia ella, en medio de su pequeña oficina y añadió, "Y me decidí a venir y a darte las gracias de forma adecuada. Me di cuenta de que nunca dije esa palabra antes, y yo quería que supieras que estoy sinceramente agradecido por todo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y se puso a caminar rodeándolo. Scabior bloqueó su camino a la silla, agarrándola del codo para detenerla. Sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente cuando ella lo miró y le preguntó: "¿Hay algo más?" Ella arqueó las cejas y le esperó.

"Sí," murmuró, "Esto". El la atrajo hacia él, sus pechos se aplastaron contra su cuerpo. Ella estaba de puntillas y dejó escapar un pequeño chillido mientras sus labios se estrellaron. La fuerza de sus labios contra los de ella hizo que abriera la boca. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin hacerle daño, pero con vigor y pasión, llevo su lengua dentro de su boca, haciéndola sentir mil sensaciones.

Ese beso era un voto solemne a ella. Era una promesa, un juramento, y su manera de decirle las cosas que no podía decir con palabras. Ella le devolvió el beso tan ferozmente como él, sus manos subieron alrededor de su cuello, aun sosteniendo boca contra la suya, y escapándosele un pequeño gemido.

El beso continúo por mucho tiempo, y cuando finalmente sus labios se separaron, él la miró con sus oscuros ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. Su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho, y por la forma en que ella estaba respirando, él podía decir que estaba tan influida por el beso como él.

Él sonrió. "Pensé que en lugar de hablar, yo podría mostrarle cómo me siento."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Estoy contenta de saber que no eres solo un hombre de palabras, sino de acciones también."

Continuó sonriéndole. "Oh, yo soy un hombre de acción también. ¿Quieres que te enseñe más?"

Ella saco su varita de su bolsillo. Ante este movimiento él se apartó de ella, y levantó las manos. Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas ... suplicar perdón ... decirle que se iría de inmediato, cuando para su total y completa sorpresa, ella se apartó de él y apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta, bloqueándola y cerrando las ventanas a su paso.

"¿Qué me estabas diciendo, o mejor dicho, que me querías demostrar?" ella dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Él la atrajo hacia él y le dijo: "Que sin duda lo soy."

 **Fin**

 **Nota de traductora: ¡** Por fin el último capítulo de esta bella historia! Espero realmente que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo. Adoro tanto esta pareja y cada vez que leo un fics de ellos me emociono. Ojala de a poco se vayan escribiendo muchos más.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron reviews el capitulo pasado y los que pusieron en favoritos y/o siguieron la historia. Realmente les pido disculpas por demorar tanto, este mes fue muy difícil para mí, por temas de trabajo, universidad, mi hijo que estuvo con problemas de salud y otros dramas personales. No los quiero agobiar con eso. Realmente no tengo excusa de dejarlos casi un mes sin actualización, pero espero que me perdonen y que disfrutaran del final.

A los reviews con cuenta les respondí por privado y a los que no que son _Rosy015_ y _Guest_ realmente les agradezco sus saludos por mi cumpleaños y por leer la traducción. Me hicieron muy feliz sus palabras.

El próximo fics que traduciré será un George/Hermione, la autora ya me dio el permiso por lo que estoy muy feliz. De igual manera voy a seguir buscando otras historias de un solo capitulo o máximo dos de Scabior/Hermione para ir posteando mientras publico el otro. Aunque de eso también depende que me den la autorización.

Gracias infinitas por acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto Los quiero y les deseo un bello día.


End file.
